Cookies
by syntia.amano
Summary: Dino menerima sebungkus kue kering yang mengingatkannya pada wanita yang dulu pernah disukainya. DinoxOC


Title : Cookies

Disclaimer : Amano-sensei

Genre : Romance

Summary : Dino menerima sebungkus kue kering yang mengingatkannya pada wanita yang dulu pernah disukainya. DinoxOC

o.o

Syntia : Yang telah lama dinantikan, aku buat cerita NORMAL!

Dino : Sepertinya hal itu patut dirayakan.

Syntia : BUON COMPLEANNO DINO-san! Err… meski telat upload-nya sih.

Dino : Terima kasih, tapi sebaiknya kita langsung mulai saja. WARNING! Maybe OOC and typo.

o.o

"Sudah kubilang kan, itu bukan dia!" seru seorang gadis pada kedua temannya. Dino memperhatikan mereka dari jendela lantai 3. Sudah beberapa hari Dino menjadi guru sementara di Namimori Chuu, namun entah kenapa meskipun dia harus melaksanakan tugasnya agar Reborn bisa kembali ke sosoknya semula dan tidak lagi mengemban Arcobaleno curse, tetap saja dia teringat saat lelaki berambut pirang itu bersekolah. Meskipun sepertinya hal itu agak berbeda.

Dino memandangi pemandangan di sekitarnya dan tertawa garing. Karena saat dia sekolah dulu isinya hanya di tindas oleh Reborn dan murid-murid lain terutama Squalo yang kelihatan kesal banget kalau melihatnya. Tiba-tiba Dino termenung. Squalo, salah satu teman baiknya di sekolah, walaupun Squalo pasti langsung membantah hubungan mereka itu dan mengatakan bahwa mereka hanyalah kenalan biasa karena terlalu shy, atau kesal? Yaa, meskipun Dino harus mengakui kalau Squalo itu berisik banget. Dia nggak bakalan heran kalau cita-cita sementara Xanxus, perhatikan! SEMENTARA! Selama tinggal bersama Squalo itu adalah menjahit atau menambal mulut Squalo.

Tiba-tiba karena merasakan tatapan ke arahnya, Dino memandang ke arah bawah. Sepertinya ketiga gadis itu tengah memperhatikannya. Dino tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Gadis-gadis itu tertawa dan membalas sapaannya. Namun salah satu dari mereka malah memandanganya dengan terpesona. Dino menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya. Apa dia tanpa sadar sudah membuat seorang gadis jatuh cinta padanya lagi?

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya seseorang yang ketara sekali terganggu dengan keberadaan Cavallone di tempat itu.

Dino langsung memandangnya, "Halo, Kyouya," sapanya ramah meskipun di cuekin. "Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk kelas, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi!" ingat Dino.

"Kau tidak perlu mengajarkanku apa yang harus aku lakukan disini," sinisnya kemudian pergi menjauh. Dino menghela nafas. Tensi ruangan pasti naik mendadak kalau muridnya itu bertemu dengan sang guru, yaa meskipun Dino yakin itu karena Kyouya marah karena tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Mereka memang saling melukai, tapi kalah?

Dino tersenyum. Dulu, dia tidak akan mau bertarung dan malah meringkuk di kasur. Sekarang lelaki itu malah punya murid. Meskipun sebenarnya dia terpaksa mengambil murid supaya Tsuna tidak kalah saat bertarung dengan Varia.

"Dino-sensei!" panggil seorang murid wanita pada Dino.

"Ya?" bingungnya karena sepertinya beberapa temannya terlihat mengintip dan mengamati dari kejauhan dan di balik tembok.

"Emm, aku membuat ini saat praktek tadi. Aku ingin Dino-sensei memakannya!" pintanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan yang diyakini oleh Dino isinya pasti kue kering, karena tadi dia memang mendengar bahwa hari ini para murid akan mempraktekkan memasak kue -tiba Dino teringat sesuatu. Bukankah sekarang giliran kelas Hibari praktek masak?

Gadis itu memandanginya. Dino mengambilnya dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih," ujarnya. "Sebaiknya kalian cepat kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi!" suruhnya.

"Baik!" senang gadis itu kemudian pergi bersama dengan teman-temannya. Dino memandang bungkusan kue itu. Benar-benar sudah lama sejak dia mendapat kue kering dari perempuan yang bukan termasuk dalam keluarganya.

O,o

10 tahun yang lalu…

"Itai! Itai! Itai!" keluh Dino saat obat antiseptik itu menyentuh lukanya.

"Kamu tidak akan bertahan hidup kalau hanya dengan luka seperti ini saja kamu sudah menyerah!" ujar dokter wanita yang merawatnya itu.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan mereka kalau mereka menyerang serempak!" Dokter itu menepuk lukanya.

"Itai!"

"Anak lelaki itu tidak boleh cengeng! Apalagi sebagai calon pimpinan Cavallone Famiglia. Luka yang kamu dapatkan itu haruslah di dapat dalam kebanggaan!" ajarnya. Dino hanya meringis saat lukanya itu diberi obat dan di perban. "Sekarang kau bisa berlatih lagi. Tapi hati-hati jangan sampai terkena luka di tempat yang sama. Cepat kemari setelah selesai latihan!" suruhnya. Dino mengangguk.

"Emm, sensei.." Wanita itu menoleh padanya. "Apa benar sensei akan pergi dari sini?" tanyanya sambil memandang wajah perempuan itu.

"Aku ada pekerjaan di tempat lain."

"Tapi sensei kan juga punya pekerjaan disini!" Dino menatapnya nanar.

"Yang menggantikanku adalah dokter yang lebih baik lagi. Jangan cengeng! Kamu itu calon pemimpin. Apa kamu mau kalau Cavallone Famiglia nanti terhenti di generasimu?" tanyanya. Dino menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Dokter itu tersenyum. "Baiklah, sebagai hadiah, ini untukmu," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan.

"Ini isinya apa?" bingung Dino sambil mengidentifikasi isi dari bungkusan itu.

"Hmm, biasanya aku menyuruh mereka menebaknya." Dokter itu melirik ke arah Dino.

"Kue kering?" Tanya Dino. Dokter itu mengangkat bahunya sedikit dan tersenyum.

"Boleh aku membukanya sekarang?" pinta lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Kalau kau tidak langsung memakannya saat ini juga. Stt ini rahasia. Tidak boleh mengatakannya pada siapapun," bisik dokter wanita itu sambil menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri mereka. Dino mengangguk.

"Cookies!" senangnya saat melihat beberapa bentuk kue kering itu. "Hmm? Ada tulisannya?" Dino mengangkat sebuah cookies dan memperhatikannya. "Ini tulisan apa?" bingungnya.

"Itu tulisan kanji. Aku mempelajarinya dari seorang kenalan."

"Artinya apa?" Dino memandang dokter itu polos.

"Kamu harus mencarinya sendiri!" ujarnya. "Sekarang sana kembali ke latihanmu!" suruhnya. Dino mengangguk dan pergi, namun saat itu dia tidak tahu kalau itu adalah terakhir kalinya mereka bersama.

O,o

"Dino-san, kenapa dari tadi Dino-san terus-terusan melihat kue itu?" bingung Tsuna saat mereka sedang dalam pertemuan membahas bagaimana cara mengantisipasi serangan mendadak.

"Hanya teringat kenangan beberapa tahun yang lalu," ujar Dino.

"Ah, aku tahu! Jangan-jangan itu cinta pertama Dino-san kan?" Tanya Yamamoto ceria.

"Oi, Yagyuu Baka!" teriak Gokudera kesal.

"Apa ini tentang dokter wanita yang pindah itu?" Tanya Reborn yang tidak begitu tertarik. Dino tersenyum.

"EH? Cinta pertama Dino-san seorang dokter?" kaget Tsuna.

"Yap, dia pindah dan sejak itu aku tidak pernah menemuinya."

"Eh? Kenapa?" bingung Tsuna.

"Oi Tsuna! Sekarang kita sedang rapat karena kau itu payah. Jadi berhenti mengganti subyek!" suruh Reborn.

"EH?" protesnya. Dino menganggukkan kepala pada Reborn dan kembali meneruskan perbincangan mereka. Masih terlalu cepat bagi Tsuna untuk mengetahui kenyataan itu.

O,o

Syntia : Hmm, kayaknya ngambang.

Tsuna : Kenyataan apa?

Dino : Err… itu…

Syntia : Maaf karena belom sempat update (punggu)

Tsuna : eh? Ano? Sebelum suasana tambah nggak enak, please review!


End file.
